New Snow: Prétear 2
by Tsubasa no Hikari
Summary: A new season to Prétear. This time, it isn't Himeno. It's two girls from the same town... now it's just time to find out who is controling the demons. And it's both obvious and not so obvious. HayatexSakura (OC) and SasamexAlex (OC)


**Prétear**

I warn you all: I don't own Prétear or the knights. :sob!: I want Hayate-san!!!!!!!! But I own Sakura and my friend let me use Alex. And I don't own the song either. So you all no sue, K? Mind you this is loooooooooooooooooooooong. But has a good plot. My friend and I have the original notebook and constantly write in it. Now, R&R!

Translations:

**Japanese                                English**

Nani core eh?!?                                What is this?!?

Hikari no Umi                                Sea of Illumination or Water of Light

Hai                                Yes

Nani                                What

Syonra                                Good-bye (Formal)

Bai-Bai                                Bye bye (familiar)

Okassan, 'kassan                                Mother, mom

Otousan, 'tousan                                Father, dad

Gomen a-sai                                I'm sorry (familiar)

Nii-chan                                Big brother

Yoo roo sen na                                Shut up

Bakabakashii                                Stop acting stupid

Baka mo ichi-gei                                Even a fool has a talent

Iie                                No (informal)

Nani "iie"? Roseagré!                                Why "no"? Tell me!

Ne og ste!                                Wake up!

Domo ariagato                                Thank you very much

Dashimashte                                You're welcome

Onna                                Woman

Baka                                Idiot/stupid

Ai shiteru                                I love you

Tenshi                                Angel

Kirei                                Beautiful

Koibito                                 Lover/love/sweetheart 

**Chapter 1**

**-Leafina-**

The Leafé Knights all gathered at a small pond. Goh, the knight of fire, reclined on the hillside. Mannen, the knight of Ice, snoozed next to Hajime, the knight of Water. Kei, the knight of Light buried his nose in a book. Sasame, the knight of Sound, stood near the pond with Hayate, the knight of Wind, where the littlest Knight, Shin of Plants, played with a frog. All seemed quiet for the most part.

"I like it," Sasame said. Hayate nodded.

"We all do. But something tells me that we may have more work ahead," he replied. Manned sat up and gave the Knight a puzzled look.

"'More'? More what?" He asked.

"Look," Hayate pointed to a red flake of snow that landed on Shin's flower, which turned black and crumbled to ash. Shin took a step back as the flower crumbled, then clung to Kei's leg, crying.

"My flowers..." he sobbed. Mannen rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Shin. It was just one- **OW!**" he winced, shooting a dirty look at Goh, "What wuzzat for?!?" he growled

"Kids should be quiet. Be considerate. Besides, it's red snow. And since YOU'RE the knight of ICE, it's YOUR fault!" Goh teased

"Is not!" Manned argued, shaking a fist.

"Is too!" Goh argued back

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Oh, will you both shut up?!?" Kei growled, "Honestly, Goh, how old ARE you anyway?"

Mannen smirked, "Yeah, Goh. How old are you?" he sneered. Goh glared at him, then bent down to pinch Mannen's cheeks and stretch them.

"Older than YOU are!" he sang.

Sasame just sighed, "Some things never change..."

"Yes, so let's head to Earth. Maybe the evil's there," Kei stated, patting Shin's head. The other knights nodded and transported to Earth.

**-Japan, Earth-**

The sunlight shone over a city (A/n: I dun which city... just pick one ). School bells echoed through the streets, telling everyone it was over. Students poured out the gates. The last one out of the gate was a girl with her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, but it still covered her butt. She walked slowly to a par and sat on s lone swing. For a while, she sat there in silence, until she felt a tap on she shoulder, and turned.

"You mind?" Another girl with brown hair tied into a braid, motioned to the swing next to her.

"Not at all," the other replied.

"I'm Alex Sukehiro. We have gym class together," Alex said, holding out her hand.

"Sakura Kagurazka. Yeah, I've seen you a couple of times," Sakura shook Alex's hand. The tow sat there and talked for a while, until a flash went through them.

"You feel that?" Alex asked, rising.

"Yeah..." Sakura followed suit. the ground began to quiver and a large monster, made of the metal playground nearby, emerged from the sand.

"Eyah! Nani core eh?!?" Sakura shouted, dodging a chain swing that was being thrown at her.

"Keep your ground! Don't ..." Alex paused, her face twisting in fear. All the grass and trees were brown/black and dead. The monster's "arms" receded from the plants it all clicked together. "Sakura, don't let it touch you!" She screamed.

"What?" Sakura turned but was picked up by a chain arm and she screamed. Alex tried to help, but was also caught.

----------------

As the knights came to Earth, they felt the monster.

"Already?!?" Goh cried. They all arrived at the park. They all looked in horror at the two girls trying to break the monsters grip.

"It's already gathered an enormous amount of Leafé!" Sasame shouted.

"It's about to get more. Those two girls are going to be sucked dry!" Kei responded.

"Time to kick some Larva butt!" Manned cried, cracking his knuckles.

---------------

Sakura had finally managed to work one of her arms free just as a strange man cut her free with what looked to be a sword of some type. He carried her to the ground below, his piercing eyes meeting hers for a brief second before he took off. Goh had since used fire to melt the  links in the chain-arm that held Alex, to free her, then placed her in Sasame's arms, "Those girls, get them outta here!" he shouted, gesturing to Sakura and Alex.

Sasame nodded, then flew down and set Alex on the ground. Grabbing both girls wrists, he ran about 200 feet away and set them down.

"Stay HERE," he commanded before returning to the battle. Both girls snorted.

"'Stay here' my BUTT! Not on yer LIFE!" Sakura shouted. Followed closely by Alex, Sakura ran back towards the battle field, just as the demon larva vanished.

Goh swore. "Geez, we got to find that Prétear!" he growled.

Hayate rolled his eyes, "That's all you ever talk about is that stupid Prétear. Has is ever occurred to you imbeciles that we can do this by ourselves?!?"

"Hayate, has it ever occurred to YOU that we CAN'T?!?" Goh shouted back.

"Stop it, both of you," Kei commanded, "Arguing will get us nowhere. Hayate, you need to stop being so independent and accept the help that we need."

"WE NEED **NO HELP!**" Hayate argued back. He drew back his fist as if to strike, just as Manned cleared his throat, looking at the two girls behind him, "Uh....guys?"

The knights turned to look at the two girls.

"What was THAT?" Alex asked. Hayate snorted.

"Nothing that concerns either of YOU. So, forget it," he said, not even meeting her gaze.

"Listen you," Alex growled but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Boy, talk about a bad attitude," Sakura stated.

"We just don't need little girls poking around and getting in the way," Hayate stated coldly. Before Sasame could reprimand him, Hayate was sent backward. Sakura stood over him.

"You heartless **jerk**! All she and I did was come here! I outta pummel you right now!!" She shouted. (A/N: For all those who don't know, Sakura HATES being called a little girl AND a short temper.)

"Sakura!" Alex cried, trying to hold her friend back. Alex was tempted to let Sakura pummel the dork, but knew nothing of his power. After quickly analyzing the situation, she found holding -or TRYING to hold- Sakura back was the best option for both of them.

Behind them, Mannen snickered, "Serves 'im right. Even **I **know not to talk to girls like that," He snorted under his breath.

Beside him, Kei hit him over the head and Sasame gave him a piercing look. "I heard that," he growled lowly as a warning.

Mannen was quiet, but thought to himself, 'Of **course **you did. Knight of Sound, DUH! I'm not THAT stupid.'

Goh was also tempted to watch the feisty girl pound Hayate a few times, but, alas, was forced to save his partner. Pushing Alex aside, he captured the unsuspecting Sakura in an arm-to-head lock (where his arms go under hers then come up and lock behind you neck. Kinda like the hold Tarzan used on Terk before he fought Sabor.)

"Hey! **LEMME GO! Let me go!!!!!!!!!!**" Sakura demanded, trying to kick free.

Alex, ran toward Goh, drawing her fist to attack, "Let her go --OH!" Alex fell to her knees, clutching her head in the agony of a sound attack, "Ooooo, my head," she moaned, trying to cover her ears.

"That was a little harsh for a mortal, Sasame," Kei chided.

Sasame shrugged, "I'm sure she'll recover."

Alex looked up, trying to stand as a wood root helped her to her feet. In front of her, one had worked Sakura free form Goh's grasp and was now setting her down beside Alex.

Goh spun on his heel. "SHIN!!" he yelled, "What's your problem?"

"We shouldn't hurt them," he replied, in his boyish voice, "After all, you'd be the same way if you were in their shoes."

"YEAH!" Hajime agreed, getting a strong nod form Mannen. Both girls smiled gratefully at Shin, then glared at Goh, Hayate, and Sasame. Suddenly, in puffs of light, they all vanished. The two girls stood there, blinking, then looked at one another. The silence was broke by the main clock tower chiming the hour: 3 o'clock.

"Aw, man! I shoulda been home 15 minutes ago!" Alex cried.

"Eyah! I'm gonna be late for work!" Sakura whimpered. The two took off like a shot.

"Work?" Alex asked.

Sakura nodded, "At the new book 'n' café place on Main Street."

"Hikari no Umi?"

"Hai! Syonora!" Sakura cried, turning down Main street, waving.

"Bai Bai!" Alex waved, turning down another street: Hino Path. She trotted up to her home, a two story building standing between fences on either side. Unlocking the door, she entered and removed her shoes.

"'Kassan! 'Tousan!" she called. No answer. "Hellooooooo?"

"Mer-ow?" a voice purred. A small white and black striped cat with blue eyes emerged from the kitchen.

"Raja-chan," Alex knelt down and scratched the cat behind her ears. Raja purred gratefully and "mer"ed in request to be fed. Alex complied then lay on the couch, pondering the monster incident.

**-Hikari no Umi-**

"Gomen asai!!!" Sakura cried, running into the back room to change. Her boss, Mr. Fuji, gave her a surprised look.

"Calm down, Sakura," he said as she emerged in a green T-shirt, name tag, white shorts and an apron.

"I just didn't wanna be late!" She cried. Mr. Fuji smiled.

"No worries, Sakura. In fact, you're 5 minutes EARLY!" He exulted, patting her shoulder. Sakura exhaled in relief.

"OK, good. Well, I guess I just take my post then," she stated, flashing him a smile. Mr. Fuji nodded, the allowed her to pass to the front counter. It was reassuring to know he has such dedicated workers.

**-Leafina-**

"Geez, Hayate, what's yer problem, anyway?" Goh asked. sitting on a log across form the silent warrior. Hayate frowned.

"We just don't need CHILDREN interfering with our work," he growled irritably.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Mannen demanded, rising to his feet with a raised fist. Kei rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again ..." he muttered. Beside him, Sasame chuckled.

"As I said before," he informed his companion, "some things will never change."

**-Japan-**

Back in the 'real world,' it was closing time at Hikari no Umi. After cleaning up, or helping to anyway, Sakura let Mr. Fuji lock up and after a quick farewell, she began her walk home. She walked past the park, and paused at the playground. the swing set was in shambles and crews were trying to reconstruct it. Her eyes hardened at the memory: the monster and her rescuers ... She walked the rest of the way home, kicking a small stone. Her house was on Fuu Circle, and was, like Alex's, a two story. She walked up the cement path, unlocked the door and entered. While she was removing her shoes, a male voice called.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Hai, Nii-chan?" Sakura called back. A young man with shaggy, short brown hair poked his head from the living room.

"How'd work go? Scare anyone?" He asked. His response was an airborne shoe, tossed like a baseball, and smacking him square in the face.

"Yoo roo sen na!" Sakura growled before ascending the stairs to her room. She stood on her balcony where a large cherry blossom tree branch stuck out  across from her room. She use to use it that tree to sneak out, but now it was there for her or another to sit. Sakura sighed and leaned up against the rail.

**-Alex's house-**

After failing to come with a reasonable explanation, Alex got up from her comfortable position on the couch and trudged to the kitchen. She pulled out a pot, filled it with water and began to make ramen.

"Along the funny funny beat again today, I dance the boogie woogie so freely, It's very very good I'm excited, Cuz the dreams are overflowing my heart," Alex sang quietly. Her mind flashed an image of the man who'd taken Sakura and her to safety. His silver hair fell freely over his eyes. His blue-gray eyes were bore into her mind. She nearly overcooked her meal, distracted by the stranger's enchanting and alluring features that embedded themselves in her memory and mind.

"Hello, Anyone home?" A familiar voice called. Alex turned to see her 'brother' at the kitchen door. He saw her and grinned playfully.

"Nope! Nobody's home!" He teased. Alex growled.

"You're lucky I don't throw this ramen on you," she threatened.

"Oh, why not?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Alex's stomach growled loudly and she chuckled lightly, "Answer you question?" Her brother, Arashi, laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point there. Hey, gimme some of that, will ya?" he asked, gesturing to the food.

Alex gave him 'the look' and shook her head, "Get your own, Arashi!" 

He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "So ... hungry  ... must ... eat ..." he feigned. Alex put the bowl on the wooden table and smirked.

"So ... lazy  ... must ... cook ..." she mimicked him with a smile. He stood, tousling her hair.

"You're so mean. You'd let your poor brother starve!" she chuckled, putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"I learned al that I know in the 'Mean Department' from YOU, dear brother," Alex stated matter-of-factly.  Arashi turned to face her, and smiled, his black shaggy hair falling over his piercing, sky blue eyes.

"Yup! You better believe it!"

**-Somewhere in Leafina-**

Meanwhile, Hayate sat by himself now, pondering the occurrences of the past day. He sighed, trying to relax. Looking into the sill, cool water of the pond in front of him, he day the face of the lady he had "met" -though that was putting it lightly- earlier. Why couldn't get her out of his head?? It was more than the face that he had "beaten" by her, though he'd never admit it. Himeno's face flashed in his memory, erasing the vision of the previous girl. Balling up his fist, he hit the forest floor.

"Himeno. Never again..."

**-Sakura's House-**

Sakura sat in her room, having the same thoughts, but about Hayate. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Who's a jerk?" Her brother's voice asked from her doorway.

"Some guy at school," she lied.

"Want me to pound 'im?"

"NO"

"Aw! Anyway, dinner's ready," with that, he left, followed by his little sister.

**-The next day-**

After school, Alex and Sakura walked to Hikari no Umi. Sakura was rubbing a small lump on her head.

"It still hurts," she complained.

"You got pegged by that soccer ball real hard. At least you got us a goal. That's using your head!" Alex laughed.

"Shut it..." Sakura muttered, entering the café, "Just find a seat and I'll be with ya." Alex nodded and went to sit at a two-seater booth. Within a few moments, Sakura appeared with a menu, in full worker attire.

"You can order any thing you want. The specials are the Mint scoop shake, Death-By-Chocolate Latté, and all the cappuccinos," Sakura recollected, "The specialty of the house: Large BLT or turkey sandwich OR 10 sushi rolls."

Alex grinned, "Choices, choices. Gimme a few to decide."

"K!" Sakura smiled back and when to serve another table. Alex scanned over the menu. As she did, a familiar voice entered her ears:

"So, it hasn't shown itself yet?"

Alex looked out of the corner of her eye, and spied the seven, now in 'modern' clothing, she and Sakura met the day before.

"No," the one called Hayate sighed, "The best thing to do is to keep searching. Mannen, you are to stay with Shin and Hajime. Kei, Goh, Sasame and I will search the city again."

"Then what do we do?!?" Mannen demanded.

"Look for the Prétear," Goh said flatly. Hayate was about to snap back, when a feminine voice interrupted.

"Are you ready to order?" the seven gazed up at Sakura, ordering pad in hand.

"Mocha cappuccino," Sasame asked politely.

"Lemon Ice," Mannen requested. ( a/n: I couldn't resist! XD )

"Just a cup of coffee" Kei said.

"Mint Ice-cream!" Shin and Hajime spazzed.

"Water" Hayate droned.

"BLT" Goh leaned back against the booth. Sakura scribbled it all down.

"K, it'll be a minute," she said, looking up then turning to Alex's table.

"I wish you'd shut your mouth about the stupid Prétear," Hayate hissed, "It really pisses me off!"

"What pisses me off is that you can't even consider the option. Is it because of what happened last time?" Goh growled.

"Uh-oh..." Mannen backed against the glass window.

"That's not good," Kei whispered as Hayate grabbed Goh by the collar of his shirt and pulled back a fist.

"I'll have the ..." Alex began but Sakura turned away to deal with the little fight. The other waiters and waitresses murmured quietly. Their boss had gone on a last minute vacation and left after last closing, and it was already going downhill.

"Excuse me, but no fighting," Sakura tried to calm down the feuding me.

"This doesn't concern you. Butt out!" Hayate yelled and punched Goh across the mouth.

"Hey!" The other five sprung to their feet. Goh recovered and smirked.

"That all you got?" As he grinned, a tiny trickle of blood made it's way out of the corner of his lip. Hayate pulled his fist back to strike again, but Sakura's hand stopped him,

"Hey, hey hey!" Sakura shouted, pushing his fist back, "Don't make me call Mr. Fuji! 'Cause I will pay his airfare!" she threatened.

"On YOUR salary?" Kei asked incredulously. Sakura glared at him, then turned back to Hayate. Hayate's eyes filled with realization.

"**YOU!!**" He shouted, withdrawing his left hand from Goh's collar, "I demand a rematch!"

"OOOOOO! Hayate got served," Alex snickered, walking up behind Sakura.

"YOU. Shut up." Hayate demanded, turning his firely glare on her.

"OOOOOOh, I'm shakin' in mah boots!" Alex feigned, taking on a terrified look, "Bakabakashii!"

"But she's not wearing any boots..." Shin observed quietly. Manned gave he a look that told him he'd do best to shut his mouth.

"Either you stop this foolishness or you **get out**. House rules," Sakura stated bluntly, jerking her thumb in the direction of the door. Hayate scowled, the roughly used the heel of his hand to push Sakura aside. She fell into Alex, who caught her and set her upright.

"Didn't need that jerk here anyway," Goh stated, wiping the trickle of blood away with his right hand. The group eventually resumed their seats and Alex sat with them under Kei's command.

"What a cutie you are!" Alex gushed, tousling Shin's hair, "Your hair is so shiny and soft!"

"I agree!" Sakura smiled, ale ruffling his hair, "So adorable." they were both so busy spazzing over Shin's hair, they didn't see the warriors exchange glances. Alex smiled at Sakura was about to say something when...

"SAKURA!!!!" It was Nagako, Mr. Fuji's son.

"Nani?" Sakura asked as he stomped up.

"You ain't on yer lunch break! Get back to work!" He demanded.

"I'll be so glad when your dad get home..." she grumbled, getting up to collect the orders at the window, which was the boy's.

"He's mean," Shin stated when she returned.

"Well, Baka mo ichi-gei," Sakura smiled then went to fill out the rest of the orders. Alex turned back to the others.

"So, now will you tell em what that ... that thingwas that attacked us?" She asked, not-to-demanding.

**-Back of the store-**

Sakura signed as she opened the back door to take out the trash. After placing the trash in the dumpster, she went to go back inside. A sudden noise got her attention.

**-At the booth-**

"Iie" Kei replied, shaking his head.

"Nani "iie"? Roseagré! I have a right to know, too!" Alex argued back, pounding on the table. A hand covered her on to hold her still and she looked up.

"Now is not the time. You'll know when the time is right," Sasame assured her. Alex withdrew her hand. She had her his voice before. She was SURE of it! Suddenly, a commotion stirred from the back. The sound of dishes breaking and people panicking reached the main dining area.

Goh stood, "Is it...?"

"Yes it's a demon larva!" Kei informed, also standing.

"Is THAT the thing ya'll were talking about earlier? A demon larva?" Alex asked.

"We have no time for your questions! MOVE!" Kei commanded, practically pushing her out of the booth. Alex fell on her butt on to the tile floor as the others ran past the back of the shop. As they did, Alex felt a burning sensation in her chest. She winced and then heard a scream. A familiar scream. Springing to her feet, she ran to the back, past the cooks, dishes, tentacles...

"Wait ... tentacles?!? IYAAAAAH!" Alex spazzed, "Hey, which one of ya mooks left the meat out overnight?!?" Cooks and customers fled Hikari no Umi. Alex jumped up on the bar to avoid being trampled. The knights transformed and Shin set up the containment field. They all were about to strike, when a figure inside the demon larva moved.

"Hold on!" Goh cried. Curled up, Sakura lay inside the monster, eyes closed and seemingly unconscious.

"As long as that thing's got her, we can't kill it!" Mannen dodged a tentacle. Alex ran up to the monster.

"Sakura, Ne og ste!" She cried over and over.

**-Inside the 'monster'-**

Sakura cracked her eyes open. A voice, muffled and distant, called out to her. 'Alex? Where...?' she thought. Her whole body felt like it was incased in jello. 'EW!!! EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!' she thought.

**-Outside-**

Alex was knocked back and had it not been for Sasame, she'd have had a nasty meeting with a brick wall. When her palm touched his, a small spark flashed between them.

"Ow!" Alex yelped, "You shocked me!" Sasame stared at the girl. 'The ... Prétear?!?' He thought.

"It's trying to get through the containment field!" Hajime watched as the monster slammed against the side of the field, cracking it. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from it's center.

"What the?!?" The knights shielded their eyes and Sasame covered Alex and pulled her close.

"LET...ME...GO...YOU...MUTATED...JELLO...**GLOB**!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura raged, electric sparks surging from her body. She fell to the ground. The Leafé knight's jaws all hit the floor.

"What the heck was that?!?" Goh asked in shock. Beside him, Mannen's eyes were wide in both shock and awe.

"Awesome! Is she a Leafé knight, too?!" he asked Kei.

Kei nodded. "It would seem that way!" He concurred, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Sakura's a Leafé knight?" Alex wondered aloud, "Awesome! Get 'em Saku!!" She shouted, punching her fist in the air... and hitting Sasame in the process. "Sorry!" Alex apologized with a nervous chuckle. Sasame rubbed his cheek and frowned as a demented female voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, roared in outrage.

"You allowed another knight to awaken?!?" The voice roared. Alex looked up to Sasame's face, recognizing the look in his eyes: Deep longing and inescapable pain. The monster began to emit a bright red aura until it exploded just as Hayate appeared.

"You will not be allowed to awaken another knight! **MARK MY WORDS**!!!" The voice screamed. Then, all was quiet.

"It's dead?" Hayate asked, floating down to the ground.

"Yeah, no flippin' thanks to you! This ain't Halloween, Hayate, so quit playing the 'Lone Ranger'! It's either we work together on this, or we DIE," Goh spat out angrily. Sasame stood, then crossed to Sakura, offering his support for her to stand.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently. Sakura nodded weakly.

"I... think so. What just happened here?" She asked.

"Well, it seems to be that you're one of us, a Leafé knight." Kei offered. Sakura's knees buckled and Goh offered his hand. She took it and a pulse of light flew between them both. In a flash of brilliant light, Sakura was transformed into the Prétear of Fire.

"What the heck?!? Hey, what happened?!? Goh and Sakura asked the other knights.

"Where's the other dude?" Sakura asked, looking. Goh sighed.

"I'm inside you," he informed her hesitantly.

"In-inside me?!?" Sakura asked, flushing a bright red, "YOU... FLIPPIN'... **PERVERT!!!!!!**"

"Whoa! A Leafé knight AND a Prétear?!?" Mannen and Hajime gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out! I didn't mean to Prét!!!" Goh cried. Sakura shivered.

"I feel violated," she whimpered, "First mutated jello, now this..."

Sasame frowned, "A Prétear AND a Leafé knight? That's unusual... a is her element."

"Element?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Right now, she's fire," he replied, "She préted or merged with a Leafé knight. To merge with me, she'd become sound. Mannen: ice, Shin: plants, Hajime: water, Goh: fire, Kei: light, and," this is where he snorted, "Hayate: Wind."

"Still...what IS my element?" Sakura asked as she calmed down, and unpréted.

"We'll find out later. You two need to rest." Kei stated firmly. Both girls nodded. Alex watched as her friend went back inside to change. Sasame tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'll walk you home. Just in case another demon larva decides to pop up. Like it or not you, too, are in this," Sasame said, everyone changing into their 'normal' attire. Alex nodded in agreement. Hayate mumbled something about him being a "soft-hearted idiot."

-------------------------

Alex noticed the stare she and Sasame were getting as they walked to her house. She peered up at her escort. He didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. Alex lead him to her front step.

"Domo ariagato, Sasame-san," she said, smiling at him.

"Dashimashte..." He seemed to pause.

"Alex," she put in.

"Alex... it fits," he smiled back, "Good night." He turned and walked off. Alex sighed, and when inside. 

(a/n: Sakura: hey! I was a poet and didn't know it!!! ^_^

Alex: Just type!

Sakura: Yes ma'am.)

After a lecture from Arashi, she went up to her room and flopped on her bed.

                                               **_"Like it or not you, too, are in this"_**

Sasame's words ran in her head. Sighing again, she turned on her radio. After a few songs, roughly half an hour later, the radio announced a nightly talk show. Alex rolled her eyes and was about to turn it off, when a smooth, silky voice flowed from her speakers,

"Good evening to you all. Tonight is more postcard reading and replying. Here's a letter from a Miss Lia..."

Alex stared at the stereo. 'It can't be... can it?' she thought. As the voice continued, Alex became sure of who it was, "Sasame?!?"

"Duh. He's the most popular guy on the radio. He has every girl wanting him," Arashi explained from her doorway before heading to bed, leaving Alex slack-jawed.

"Whoa. Cute AND popular..." she muttered. After changing into her p.j.'s, locking up and shutting down, she went to bed. As she snuggled into her pillow, a small grin played on her lips.

-Next day-

_It's a new day, but it feels old_

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told._

_But everything it all just feels the same_

_And my high school it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell or penitentiary_

_My time spent there it only made me sick._

_I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

_And what I'm sayin' is this is the Anthem_

_Throw all your hands up_

_You. Don't wanna be you_

Rock music blared from Sakura's headphones on her way to school. The American group, Good Charlotte, was playing. After the grumbling Hayate had taken her home, complaining about serving as a bodyguard, she had fallen asleep. Oddly enough, she couldn't get him out of her head... Once she reached the school, she put her CD player in her book bag and headed to her first period: CoEd PE (Mix of both boys and girls in the PE class. They have that in Japan **.** ). When she opened the door, Alex ran up to her.

"Take a wild guess at who one of the newbies in the class is?!" She whispered urgently. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Who?" she asked. Alex gestured toward the bleachers where a young man sat alone and Sakura nearly choked.

"HAYATE?!?"

Alex nodded, "Hai."

---------------------

After struggling not to his Hayate throughout 1st period, Sakura hit the showers, then trudged off to her second period. PE in the morning was a killer...

When she walked into her Mathematics calls, her jaw hit the floor. She couldn't believe what- rather **who**, - she saw sitting in the chair behind her own.  She paused.  No, what sounded better than who.

Angrily, she marched to where he sat, scribbling something on a notepad.  "Is it your intention to follow me around all day?!" she demanded.  

Hayate nodded, closing his book, "Hey, it's not my idea of a fun day either, but-"

"Ms. Kagurazaka," the teacher interrupted, "please take your seat."

Growling, Sakura took her seat, "Life's not fair..."

---------------------

After school, Sakura hurriedly changed into her work clothes and began her walk to work.  That self-righteous pathetic excuse for a bodyguard had been in all of her classes! Opening the door to the coffee shop, Sakura sighed. At least he couldn't work here with her, the coffee shop wasn't hiring anyway. She stopped mid-stride when she saw a striking man in a coffee house uniform rearranging books on a nearby shelf.

"'Bout time you got here," he stated bluntly, turning so she could see his face. I-It couldn't be! But, alas, it was.

"Hayate!!"  She screamed, gaining the attention of several other customers. Hayate smirked, putting his right index finger to his lips to indicated silence.

"Ssssssssh. People are trying to read." 

Fuming, she walked quickly over to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a nearby aisle.

"Look you," she hissed, " I do not need you to protect me!" Hayate  looked back at her, returning her cold and unyielding look. Sakura turned and walked to the nearest table and started to wipe it down.

-Later-

Sakura managed to serve all the booths and now was putting some books back. She paused at the last book in her stack: a romance and adventure novel her mother use to read to her and Toma, her brother, every night until she had to go on a business trip around the world. A small tear trickled down her cheek and plopped on the book.  "'Kassan..."

---------------------

Alex and Arashi had just finished an argument over who was to clean the upstairs bathroom, and Alex tricked her brother into it.

"That's not fair!" he cried.

"You say that so often. Wonder what your basis of comparison is," she replied smirking.  "Then again...life's not fair."

Her brother groaned and trudged upstairs. The phone rang in the kitchen and Alex picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked

"May I speak with a Miss Alex, please?" a voice answered.

"Speaking"

"Alex, its Sasame."

"Sa..same? Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'.  Meet me in the park in 15 minutes.  There's something's you wanna know, right?"

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you there." Alex wound the cord around her index finger.

"See you. Bye."

"Bye"

They both hung up and smiled.

-15 minutes later-

Alex walked in through the large iron gates. She saw Sasame leaning up against the light pole. When he saw her, he adjusted his glasses and smiled. 

"Glad you could make it. Now.." he gestured down the cement path. "Shall we?"  

Alex nodded. Thick silence engulfed them until Alex spoke, "So...you have a radio show, right?  How's that going?"  

Sasame smiled gently, sadly. "It's going well. So many people are sending in postcards that its hard to choose which to read on air. But ...that's not why we are here."

-Hikari no Umi-

Hayate sat down at the coffee bar to rest, thinking about he and Sakura's previous conversation.  

"I do not need you to protect me!"

Her words rang through his head and even though, for the sake of his own pride, he'd never admit it hurt.  A small voice called out to the bartendress, Candi.  

"Candi? A D.B.C please..." Sakura stated, sitting next to Hayate, laying her head on the bar.  

"D.B.C? Uh-oh.  What's buggin ya now?" Candi asked, making her order.

"Well, stress from school, my parents still aren't home yet, that thing from yesterday and ...my brother's being a jackass," Sakura replied.

"Giiiiiiiirl, you need a boyfriend," Candi said while placing the mug in front of her. Hayate still sat quietly next to her, trying to ignore the conversation.  Sakura took a sip and stared at the slightly older female who forked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Any suggestion Ms. I've-had-more-boyfriends-than-the-Titanic-had-casualties?"

 Candi smiled, "Weeell..."

"Ya know what? Forget it." Sakura grumbled, getting back up to put some more books up. Pausing, she leaned against the shelf, "Forget it..."

---------------------

Sasame and Alex walked through the park, Sasame explaining about Leafé, the knights, the Prétear, and the Princess of Disaster.

"So that was the voice?" Alex asked.

"I'll bet my money on it that it was. But his time, I believe we've got a better chance," Sasame replied.

"'_This _time'?"

"We had to deal with evil once before. But now... we have **2 **Prétears." Alex gave him a confused look. Sasame lead her to a well-hidden place. Once there, he held out his hand to her. Hesitantly, Alex took it. A flash of light later, Alex stood in a lavender Chinese outfit outlined in silver. On her head was a silver band attaching to small circles covering her ears with wings pointing to the back.

"See? Prétear," Sasame whispered, "When I caught you earlier and I 'shocked' you."

"Where are you??" Alex asked, hesitantly.

"Inside you. For guidance's sake. Now let's practice, shall we?"

'Oh sure,' Alex thought, 'Let's just dismiss that with a wave. Yeah, dis happens to me all da time.'

"I can also hear your thoughts..." Sasame remarked blandly.

Alex giggled nervously, "Oops..."


End file.
